Never Leave You
by Delumoris
Summary: Sasuke deeply loves Hinata and she him. When confessing her love, Sasuke tells her about leaving the village. “We-Well Sa-Sasuke k-kun I…I-I…I th-think…I l-l-l-lo-“ “No.” “Sasuke kun?” “I’m…leaving the village.”


**Delumoris: ****Pouts I don't own Naruto, I never will. Isn't that terrible?! I would've made Sasuke make-out with Hinata like seven times already! Oh yeah, AND NEVER LEAVE THE VILLAGE!! D:**

**Naruto is copyrighted and belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. GAWD. **

**Sasuke Uchiha longed for the day a certain Hyuuga heiress finally noticed and admired him the way he did she. He longed for the day she would smile brightly and accept him in her arms and whisper over and over how she loved him so. But Sasuke Uchiha didn't always get what he desired, no, not always.**

**The young and stoic ebony haired ninja loved the girl dearly, and would happily put on mascara and lipstick with eyeliner if it meant they could be together. Sasuke wanted to be happy, and he found the emotion in Hinata. Whatever stupid or foolish thing that had to do with emotions he did around Hinata and Hinata only. Whenever she caught him staring at her, he would allow his cheeks to pink, if she saw him in agony he would allow tears to fall, all just to show her he was a real person with real feelings.**

**He laughed freely around her a few dozen times.**

**Hinata Hyuuga wished for the day the world would see her as a strong person, but all she received were a few claps and maybe a pat on the back. But Hinata longed for something further than admiration, she wanted a certain Uchiha to personally compliment her, because he was longing for power and desperately wanted revenge on his older brother. If she was strong, maybe he's take notice of her capabilities and want to spend his time with her.**

**Hinata thought of Sasuke very compassionately, and loved him in every way possible. It brought her hapiness when he blushed or laughed only around her, but when he cried she simply wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay. Hinata wanted to be the one to whipe his tears, to make him happy, and to be the one to walk down the aisle and bond herself to him forever. **

**Unlike certain superficial fangirls that loved to stalk her Sasuke, she knew him. Hinata knew about his past and all things that went with it. The only reason though, is that he would come to **_**her**_** in his time of need, which only made her even more blissful. **

**But alas, she knew Sasuke would reject her and spit in her face for beeing a hopeful fangirl. But when the time came, the time came for her to attempt to make a move.**

- -

"S-Sasuke kun?" Hinata breathed with her usual stutter. Sasuke peered up from his book on Sharingan and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Uh huh?"

Hinata fidgeted nervously in her bright red leather seat, about to spill out the truth for her love to the lone Uchiha, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible in the quiet Uchiha manor library. Sasuke sat up in his seat only glancing at his book as he set it down on the wooden stool his feet rested on before directing his gaze back to the pearl eyed Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata chan? Is everything okay?" he used his index finger to slightly rise her face to meet his, only to intensify her blush. "Ye-Yes, Sasuke-kun, everything i-is okay."

Sasuke sighed in relief and moved his face closer to hers giving a small unintentional Eskimo kiss to the shy girl in front of him, "Well what is it?"

"Well…I…I um…a-ano…I…n-need to te-tell you something, Sasuke ku-kun." Hinata stammered nervously ducking her head down and poking her pale index fingers together.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes looking bad towards Hinata, still with his finger under her chin. "Well telling me you want to tell me something isn't getting straight to the point." Hinata blushed harder and tightened her grip on her jacket.

"We-Well Sa-Sasuke k-kun I…I-I…I th-think…I l-l-l-lo-"

"No."

Hinata looked up towards Sasuke's face in surprise, seeing his face filled with the expressions of remorse and coldness and everything that went with it. "Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke looked away from her, afraid he's dissapoint and break her heart, and didn't want to see the outcome. "I'm…leaving the village." Hinata's shocked face was enough for him, so Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and explained the rest, "I need power, and I'll get that from Orochimaru. If you tell me you love me…like the way I feel a-about you…it'l be extremely hard to leave the village."

Hinata's eyes widened even more, if it was possible, and then soften to lift her hand to his cheek. "Sasuke…" This was the first time she said his name without honorifics, so Sasuke flinched in surprise.

"But if you leave me…there's always the possibility I-I might…move on…"

Before she could say any more, Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped open and he tightly grasped her wrists. "You wouldn't, would you?!"

Hinata looked down her head in shame to emotionlessly stare at her thighs. "Sasuke…"

"I don't want you to leave me, Sasuke. There _is_ the chance I could…(gulp)…move on…but revenge accomplishes nothing. You…you do realize what you will be doing right? You won't just be avenging your family…"

"What? What do you mean Hinata?" Sasuke asked with a tinge of seriousness in his voice.

Hinata pressed her forehead against his and stared straight into his onyx eyes, allowing tears to spill. "You'll be tearing apart every fiber of m-my soul."

Sasuke quickly took her in his arms, but she pressed her hands to his chest and harshly shoved him off. "Sasuke! Don't you realize that you don't have to do this now?! Th-That you could do this later in your life, and learn under the ANBU instead of some cold hearted _bastard snake_ that wants to take your life and use it as a vessel?!"

Sasuke lowered his head in thought allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. With tears streaming down his love's face, it was hard not to close his eyes. When he finally lifted his face, his cupped her chin and pressed her lips to his, allowing her to gasp. It wasn't anything special or passionate, but it was long and sweet.

When he pulled away, he loooked to Hinata straight in the eye and after much contemplation, he spoke.

"I won't do it, Hinata chan. I'll stay with you forever."

**THE END. **

**Delumoris: ****I felt exactly like this when Sasuke left! You goddamn moron, why the hell did you leave the village at the age of **_**THIRTEEN?!**_

**Sasuke: ****sulks At least in **_**this **_**story I got the girl…**

**Hinata: ****H-Hai. blush**

**Delumoris: ****Well, please R & R! turns to Sasuke That means read and review, right?**

**Sasuke: ****I think so… TTTT**


End file.
